ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EX Serum
EX Serum is a strange and hard to obtain serum which can be injected into kaiju and aliens, turning them into powerful new forms known as EX Kaiju. History EX Serum was first created by an Alien Mefilas named Trufus in a plot to take over Earth. He worked with a Kyrieloid, Baltan, Waroga, and also the infamous Geronimon to help achieve his plan. Together the aliens revived the Chaos Header virus and developed the EX Serum, capable of as they claimed "bringing out the greatest potential of an organism". They had Geronimon revive various monsters Gomora, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Bullton, injecting most of them with EX Serum. Eventually the aliens were stopped by the Ultra Brothers, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, and Cosmos with Trufus being spared by the last after a final battle between the Ultra and Chaos Header Darkness II. Ever since that EX Serum has become more widespread throughout the multiverse, even if still difficult to produce. It has been used by various alien invaders to create new EX kaiju like Muruchi, Demaaga, Gudon, Basser along with many more. Properties EX Serum when injected into a living creature such as a kaiju or seijin, it turns them into a much more beastly form, making them more powerful and dangerous. Often they rampage on their own, being hard to get under control properly. Things such as robots and golems can also be given EX Serum, however they must be soaked in it which is why not many exist. Victims Note: Only the EX Serum as an idea is free-to-use, a specific victim is not. It is best to ask the creator of said EX victim before you just use it willy nilly, if you do not, you may get in serious trouble from other users of the wiki and possibly be banned. It is also notable that, in their original series, not all of these EX forms are actually accessed via the EX Serum; in fact, less of them are accessed with the serum than by other means. EX Serum is merely a generalization via which EX forms can be achieved, and is not required for them to develop. *EX Gomora **AltiGomora by Furnozilla **Super EX Gomora by Flurrthegamermixel *EX Eleking **Super EX Eleking by Flurrthegamermixel *EX Red King **Super EX Red King by Flurrthegamermixel *EX Tyrant **Normal **Deathborn **Super EX Tyrant by Flurrthegamermixel **EX Tyrant Reverse by Emgaltan *EX Mechagiras by Flurrthegamermixel *EX Zetton **Strengthened **EX Zetton Eon by Emgaltan *EX Zaigorg by Emgaltan *EX Takkong by Emgaltan *EX Black King by Emgaltan *EX Pandon by Emgaltan *EX King Joe by Emgaltan *EX Mecha Gomora by Emgaltan *EX Muruchi by KitsuneSoldier *EX Demaaga by KitsuneSoldier *EX Rigger by Emgaltan *EX Bemular by Emgaltan *EX Bullton by Flurrthegamermixel *EX Snakewheel by Emgaltan *EX Golza by BigD2003 *EX Melba by BigD2003 *EX Vampopulor by KitsuneSoldier *EX Acidactylus by KitsuneSoldier *EX Baltan by KitsuneSoldier *EX Zaragas by KitsuneSoldier *EX Telesdon by KitsuneSoldier *EX Bemstar by KitsuneSoldier *EX Dinosaur Tank by KitsuneSoldier *EX Galberos by KitsuneSoldier *EX Demagorg by KitsuneSoldier *EX Gomenos by KitsuneSoldier *EX Cow by Sentinel *EX Grand King by Emgaltan *EX Geel by Emgaltan *EX Gyeron by Emgaltan *EX Gronken by Emgaltan *EX Chibu by Emgaltan *EX Darkron by Emgaltan *EX Stegorus by Emgaltan Trivia *EX Serum may be something in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, however this is unknown. *Idea was conceived around the scene of Red King being pumped full of a strange fluid in the introduction sequence of Ultraman Fighting Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Category:Fan Items Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Fan Substances Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit